La ronde du vendredi soir
by cyprienne
Summary: Lily, perdue dans ses pensées pendant sa ronde du vendredi soir, mis un temps affreusement long selon James pour revenir dans la salle commune. Il décida d'aller à sa rencontre. C'est ainsi que dans la nuit et les couloirs sombres du château avec des odeurs de chocolat une histoire naquit. Rating M pour le dernier chapitre. Une histoire courte en 4 parties.
1. Chapter 1

C'était un vendredi soir dans la salle commune des gryffondors. En cette soirée d'automne le feu crépitait légèrement dans la cheminé, les nuits étaient froides et les premières neiges n'allaient pas tarder à tomber. L'atmosphère était joyeuse dans la salle, ils n'avaient pas de match à jouer le lendemain et il profitèrent de leur soirée entre amis à rire gaiement.

Les septièmes années étaient assis sur les canapés près du feu, les maraudeurs avaient ramené de l'hydromel de chez Rosmerta et la conversation allait bon train.

\- Sirius, comment as tu fait pour avoir de l'hydromel ? Alice lui demanda

\- Secret de maraudeur, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil

Franck fronça les sourcils et serra Alice contre lui. Sirius était connu pour être charmeur et aimé des filles et même si il était son ami il ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux.

\- Mais on est vendredi et la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard était il y a deux semaines, continua Alice pour essayer d'avoir une réponse mais Sirius laissa le mystère planer.

\- Que-veux-tu, les filles m'adorent, dit-il en rigolant et se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil. Il pouvait paraître prétentieux mais cela ne l'atteignait pas. Cela n'empêchait pas non plus les filles de tomber pour lui, il avait raison, elles l'adoraient.

Lily lâcha un petit rictus sans lever les yeux de son livre. Elle profitait de la compagnie de ses camarades les soirs comme ceux-ci, elle ne participait pas pleinement aux conversations mais il arrivait quelquefois qu'elle fasse une réflexion.

\- Une remarque Evans ? Si cela avait été une autre fille Sirius aurait profité du moment pour flirter avec elle, mais pas avec la jeune gryffondor, elle était la seule personne avec qui il n'avait pas le droit, pas qu'il n'ait pas déjà eu envie. Lily était belle mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Les yeux de la rousse se levèrent légèrement, elle se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer la remarque cassante qu'elle avait sur le bout des lèvres mais la soirée se passait bien et elle n'avait pas envie de commencer à jouer à ce jeu-là

\- Oh non Black, j'en suis sûr.

Remus et Franck discutait de leur plan pour le week-end, il annonçait la première neige de l'année pour le lendemain et par chance les professeurs ne les avaient pas assommés de devoirs. Marlene proposa une bataille de boule de neige dans le parc du château, Remus enchanté par l'idée suggéra de faire des équipes. James était là, avec ses amis mais il n'écoutait qu'à moitié, il préférait regarder Lily lire, il pouvait dire qu'elle était concentré car ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et elle avait mis sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour ne pas qu'elle retombe devant ses yeux. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le canapé à côté d'Alice et ses cheveux roux retombant sur son épaule.

\- Cornedrue, hé ho ? Appela Sirius

\- Oui ? James sorti de sa torpeur, il avait perdu le fil de la conversation, Sirius suivit le regarde de James et un sourire en coin apparu. Son ami avait peut être arrêté de demander en permanence à Lily de sortir avec lui, il n'en était pas moins toujours intéressé.

\- Je te demandais donc, comme tu suivais la conversation avec attention, insista Sirius, ce que tu pensais de notre idée ? La bataille ? Demain ?

\- Oui oui parfait, prépare-toi à manger la neige, répondit James l'esprit toujours ailleurs.

Lily posa son livre et se leva

\- Il est dix heures je vais aller faire ma ronde, déclara-t-elle.

\- Vraiment ? mais on passe un bon moment là. Aller pour une fois reste avec nous, dit Marlène en essayant de la faire changer d'avis.

Lily lui sourit, à chaque fois ses amies essayaient de la faire rester mais elles savaient que rien n'y ferait. Ses devoirs de préfètes étaient trop important pour elle. Elle souhaita une bonne soirée au groupe et sortit par le portrait. Elle prenait la dernière ronde le vendredi soir pour être sûre que tous les élèves soient bien rentrés dans leur dortoir mais aussi, et ça elle ne l'avait dit à personne, car elle aimait se promener dans les couloirs la nuit, le silence était apaisant et elle finissait par les tours d'astronomies pour observer les étoiles lorsque le ciel n'était pas trop couvert.

Ce soir là elle ne rencontra que deux élèves de poufsouffles qui revenaient de retenue à qui elle intima de retourner dans leur dortoir au plus vite. Le reste de sa ronde était calme et elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Elle aimait Poudlard malgré ses couloirs des fois un peu froids, les remarques des portraits lorsqu'elle les dérangeait dans leur sommeil, peeves qui apparaissait toujours à l'improviste. Mais plus que tout elle aimait la compagnie de ses amis. Les soirées aux coins du feu lui mettaient du baume au coeur, même si elle semblait toujours détachée elle chérissait ses moments où elle se sentait au bon endroit, entourée des bonnes personnes. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, elle se demandait ce qu'il allait arriver après. Elle se rappela lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre :

_\- Mais maman, je vais devoir aller vivre la-bas ? Toute l'année ? Mais Toi, et papa et Pétunia ? demanda avec peur Lily à sa mère, sa voix d'enfant de onze ans plus aigu que la voix d'adulte qu'elle avait maintenant. _

Elle avait été contente d'apprendre qu'elle était une sorcière mais elle avait eu un peu peur aussi. Sa mère l'avait rassuré, elle lui avait dit qu'ils seraient toujours à ses cotés, et que sa sœur serait toujours là pendant les vacances.

Le premier jour à Poudlard, elle s'était senti seule, elle avait traversé le lac en barque pour découvrir le grand château et s'était sentie toute petite, impressionné lorsqu'elle avait marché dans la grande salle, mais une fois qu'elle avait été désigné par le choixpeau comme Gryffondor elle avait rencontré ceux qui sont ces amis aujourd'hui. Alice et James avaient tout de suite était là pour lui l'accueillir et le fait qu'elle vienne d'une famille de moldu n'avait pas d'importance.

Plus le temps passait et plus à chaque retour dans sa famille elle se sentait différente. Ses parents l'aimaient toujours autant mais ils la comprenaient moins. Pétunia était de plus en plus froide envers elle. L'été dernier fut dur pour elle, Pétunia était avec Vernon, son nouveau petit-copain, elle était cassante et cherchait toutes les opportunités pour la rabaisser. Sa grande sœur lui manquait. Elle avait essayé d'en parler à sa mère mais elle ne l'avait pas comprise. C'était le 1er septembre, dans le Poudlard express qu'elle s'était sentit bien à nouveau. Dans le compartiment, entourée de ses amis, elle se trouvait à nouveau à sa place.

Depuis elle profitait des moments comme ce soir, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il allait arriver à la fin de cette année et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serait pas en sécurité. Marcher dans le château lui aérait l'esprit. Elle était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui s'était écoulé. Elle était resté assise au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, le ciel était couvert et on pouvait seulement essayer de distinguer la lueur de la lune à travers les nuages. L'air était froid et elle ne s'était pas assez couvert.

James rigolait avec ses amis, chacun était enthousiaste au sujet de la bataille du lendemain et tout le monde discutait pour faire les équipes. Lily manquait à la conversation, il attendait son retour et jetait des coups qu'il pensait discret régulièrement au portrait, comme si à force de le regarder il allait s'ouvrir pour lui et faire apparaître Lily. L'heure de sa ronde était largement dépassée et s'il essayait de pas s'inquiéter, il décida quand même d'aller à sa rencontre. Sirius qui l'observait, et à qui son meilleur ami ne pouvait rien cacher, sourit quand celui-ci se leva pour aller dans le dortoir. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire : prendre la carte pour regarder où la jeune préfète était. James redescendit et sans rien dire sortit dans le couloir du château. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il allait faire. L'affection du jeune homme n'était pas un secret.

Il avait l'habitude de se promener la nuit dans le château, depuis toutes ses années il connaissait ses passages secret comme sa poche. De plus, aidé de sa cape et de la carte il ne se faisait jamais prendre. Très vite il arriva au sommet de la tour d'astronomie pour y trouver Lily assise près de la fenêtre, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Il la trouva magnifique, sans surprise. Il resta un petit moment dans l'ombre sans rien dire pour la regarder jusqu'à qu'il la voit frissonner plusieurs fois. Elle avait juste sa robe, pas de cape, la température devait être proche de zéro. Il s'avança doucement pour éviter de lui faire peur. Au son de ses pas elle se tourna vers lui, la surprise s'afficha sur son visage.

\- T'as froid ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Comment m'as tu trouvé ? demanda-t-elle en même temps

\- Secret de maraudeur, répondit-il avec une voix douce et un clin d'oeil. Il avait repris la même réponse que Sirius plus tôt et à sa surprise Lily éclata de dire. Il aimait entendre son rire, une mélodie harmonieuse à ses oreilles.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je voulais vérifier que tu allais bien, répondit sincèrement James.

Lily ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire : elle n'allait pas mal, elle avait juste été plongée dans ses pensées. Maintenant elle avait froid et était nostalgique d'un moment qui n'était pas encore fini.

\- Viens, je sais de quoi tu as besoin, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Ce fut assez pour attirer la curiosité de Lily, elle pris sa main et le suivit dans les méandres du château. Elle pensait qu'elle le connaissait bien après toutes les rondes qu'elle avait faites et les années qui s'était écoulées mais elle fut obligée de reconnaître que James le connaissait beaucoup mieux. Après tout elle ne devrait pas être surprise, on parle d'un maraudeur. Personne n'a réussi à savoir comment ils réussissent à réaliser toute leurs farces et autres méfaits. Ils disent que c'est grâce à leur génie mais Lily est certaine qu'il y a quelque chose en plus. Plusieurs fois elle s'est demandée s'ils ne recevaient pas de l'aide d'un professeur.

**\- **Alors, qu'est ce qui t'as gardé occupée tout ce temps ?

Sa voix n'était pas très forte, les couloirs étaient silencieux et il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de miss teigne. Ils étaient peut-être tous les deux les préfets en chef mais l'heure de leur ronde étaient bien dépassée maintenant et ils auraient du mal à expliquer leur présence.

\- Lorsque les rondes sont calmes je finis souvent dans mes pensées. Le calme du château a un côté apaisant, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Lily Evans aimerait-elle se balader dans les couloirs ? demanda-t-il taquin.

\- Si tout autre personne demande, je dénierais avoir jamais dit ça, avoua-t-elle en souriant

\- Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi

\- Mais où m'emmènes-tu ? le questionna-t-elle. Ils avaient descendu tous les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie, les différents étages, ils étaient presque à l'opposé de la salle commune de gryffondor. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à se faire prendre à cette heure-ci.

\- Tu vas voir, on est bientôt arrivé. Tu me fais confiance ? vérifia James

\- Oui.

Sa réponse était assurée et rapide, elle fut surprise par à quel point elle en était convaincue. Elle lui faisait confiance, il pouvait des fois avoir la grosse tête, passer son temps à faire des farces et faire ce qu'il voulait du règlement mais elle avait confiance en lui.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de James, il aimait ce moment passé avec elle. Depuis le début de l'année ils avaient passé plus de temps ensemble, surtout en étant tous les deux préfets en chef. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus doux dans ce moment. Ils se montraient vulnérables.

Ils étaient enfin arrivé dans les sous-sols et James chatouilla la poire d'un tableau et la porte des cuisines s'ouvrit devant eux. Lily semblait vraiment surprise et il fut content de pouvoir lui faire découvrir quelque chose. Il était un habitué des lieux, il venait souvent le soir pour chercher du chocolat, son petit plaisir.

\- Les cuisines ! Je me suis toujours demandé où elles étaient !

Ils s'assirent sur une table, l'un en face de l'autre, les elfes de maison déposèrent deux tasses bien chaudes de chocolat chaud devant eux. Lily posa ses mains qui étaient glacées sur la porcelaine et cela lui fit un bien fou. Ils restèrent en silence pour boire leur boisson et se réchauffer. Quand ils sortirent des cuisines, Lily était apaisée et n'était plus gelée. James avait raison. Elle le remercia gentiment :

\- C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour me changer les idées, merci.

\- Quelles sont les idées que tu as besoin de changer, peut-être que je peux aider ?

\- J'arrête pas de penser que c'est notre dernière année, ca fait si longtemps que l'on est ici maintenant. Qu'est ce qui va se passer après ? Confia-t-elle. Je suis bien ici, avec vous, admit-elle. Lorsque je rentre chez moi je me sens différente, j'aime mes parents mais c'est différent. Et ma soeur me déteste.

\- Tu nous as nous, et tu nous auras même après, la rassura-t-il. Il s'était arrêté pour la regarder pendant qu'il parlait, il voulait qu'elle voit sa sincérité. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera après mais je sais ça, continua-t-il. J'ai vu tes parents à la gare, j'ai vu comment ils te regardaient, ils t'aiment c'est le plus important. Et je suis sur que ta soeur ne te déteste pas.

\- Je suis une sorcière, ce sont des moldus. Nos mondes sont devenus différents. Et avec ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur, ils ont peur, j'ai peur aussi, comment les rassurer alors que je suis terrifiée, avoua-t-elle tout bas. Avouer qu'elle avait peur, elle, la téméraire Lily Evans, était difficile.

\- J'ai peur aussi, on a tous peur, avoua-t-il. Mais on peut pas laisser cette peur manger le peu d'espoir qu'il reste en nous.

\- James Potter, capitaine de quidditch invaincu, admirateur des dames, grand maraudeur qui ne recule jamais devant un défi. De quoi peux-tu avoir bien peur ? Son ton était rieur mais cachait une pointe de sincérité.

Les traits du jeune homme s'affaissèrent, était-ce comme cela que la préfète le voyait, un farceur sans peur qui s'amusait à courir après les filles. Cette définition correspondrait plus à Sirius, mais ils avaient tous peur. Ils la cachaient plus ou moins.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ? Sa voix trahissait sa blessure

Lily comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça, depuis quelques semaines elle avait découvert un james plus posé. Elle avait découvert qu'il y a avait plus au James qui jouait avec le vif d'or et qui passait son temps à essayer de lui demander de sortir avec elle.

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être un peu des fois. Avant, répondit-elle.

\- Avant ?

\- Avant que tu me donnes une autre facette de toi à voir. Pendant un moment c'était peut-être que j'avais de l'image de toi, c'est plus vraiment le cas aujourd'hui, reconna-t-elle

\- J'ai peur aussi tu sais. J'ai peur pour mes parents, j'ai peur pour mes amis. J'ai peur de ne pas gagner la coupe de quidditch cette année, rajouta-t-il à la fin en souriant.

Ils étaient arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame. La présence de James à ses côtés avait été une bonne surprise, elle avait passé un agréable moment et ses pensées nostalgiques avaient disparues.

_\- fariboles, _

Le portrait pivota, il était plus d'une heure du matin, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé, elle aimait bien trainer dans le château le soir mais si tard ce fut une première pour elle. La salle commune était déserte, tout le monde était parti se coucher. Un bâillement lui échappa, il était temps pour elle d'y aller aussi. Elle alla grimper les marches qui montait à son dortoir avant de se raviser et de se retourner vers James :

\- Merci d'être venu me chercher et de m'avoir tenu compagnie, le remercia-t-elle

\- Quand tu veux, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.


	2. Chapter 2

Une semaine était passée depuis sa virée dans les cuisines avec James. Le temps était passé tellement vite. Le lendemain il avait bien neigé et ils étaient allé faire une bataille de boule de neige. Les choses avaient vite dégénérées et c'était devenu chacun pour soi. Elle s'était réveillée le dimanche matin avec un mal de gorge et mal de crâne. Elle avait passé la journée à traîner au lit pour au final aller voir madame Pomfresh lorsqu'elle commença à avoir de la fièvre. Le remède de l'infirmière fut efficace et elle ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que sa mère aimerait tellement avoir le même. Le mardi elle était de nouveau en pleine forme mais les professeurs leur donnèrent plein de devoirs. Elle devait trouver les ingrédients pour une potion de rétrécissement avec Slughorn. Mcgonagall leur avait donné plein d'exercices de métamorphose à travailler, pareil pour les sortilèges. Ils avaient aussi 30 cm de parchemin en histoire de la magie, 20 cm en défense contre les forces du mal et une carte en astronomie à travailler. Avec ces devoirs de préfète elle n'avait pas arrêté de la semaine. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi la nuit dernière. Mcgonagall était venu chercher Marlène dans leur dortoir alors qu'elles allaient se coucher. Sa sœur, une aurore avait été blessée lors d'une de ses missions. Elle était à sainte-mangouste et il ne savait pas si elle allait s'en sortir. Lily avait passé la nuit à se faire du souci pour son amie, elle avait voulu l'accompagner mais la directrice de leur maison n'avait pas accepté. Cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent, les professeurs venaient des fois même pendant les cours chercher des élèves pour lesquels il était arrivé quelque chose à la famille. Elle espérait que cela ne lui arrive pas. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Mcgonagall entrer dans une pièce. Elle ne pouvait imaginer comment elle réagirait si on venait la chercher, elle. Elle avait tourné toute la nuit dans son lit, les pensées hantant sa tête et elle ne s'était endormie qu'au petit matin. Elle avait passé la journée a essayer de ne pas s'endormir pendant les cours, le dernier cours d'histoire de la magie fut particulièrement difficile, somnolent pendant toute l'heure elle décida d'aller directement faire une sieste. Elle avait sa ronde à vingt deux heure à faire.

Elle se réveilla quatre heures plus tard, son dortoir était désert mais elle entendait le bruit venant de la salle commune. Il était presque 22 heures, elle avait dormi comme une masse et sauté le dîner. Elle était toujours fatiguée mais le devoir l'appelait.

Lorsqu'elle descendit la salle commune était remplie de monde, comme à leurs habitudes, les maraudeurs étaient assis sur le canapé à côté du feu. Une fois en cinquième année un groupe de deuxième année s'était assis à leur place un vendredi soir, ils n'avaient pas recommencé et depuis tout le monde savait que c'était leur place. James était assis tout à droite à côté de Sirius, ce dernier devait raconter une blague car il riait, ses yeux noisettes pétillants. Elle aimait le voir comme ça, elle devait avouer que sa bonne humeur était contagieuse. Alice lui fit signe.

\- Lily, t'es là ? On pensait que tu étais à la bibliothèque, on t'as pas vu du repas ? Tout va bien.

L'inquiétude de son ami était touchante, cela lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas seule. Cela lui rappela les paroles de James de la semaine précédente. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait levé le regard vers elle lorsqu'il avait entendu Alice l'appeler.

\- Oui je me suis juste endormie, la rassura-t-elle, je dois aller faire ma ronde

Son regard croisa celui de James, Sirius était en train de lui parler et il avait la tête tourné pour essayer d'écouter son ami. Lily passa derrière le canapé pour se diriger vers le portrait mais s'arrêta derrière James, se pencha par dessus le dossier et lui demanda à l'oreille :

"Quand je veux ?"

James tourna la tête vers elle, surpris, il ne s'y attendait pas. Ses yeux pétillaient d'excitation. Lily se dit que si elle avait prêté attention plus tôt elle aurait remarqué qu'elle pouvait deviner ses émotions à travers eux. Il lui avait proposé implicitement la semaine passé de l'accompagner à nouveau lors d'une balade nocturne si elle en avait envie ou besoin mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle lui demanderait vraiment. Lily ne s'y était pas attendue non plus, mais après la semaine et plus particulièrement la nuit qu'elle avait passé elle avait besoin de compagnie, et à sa surprise la compagnie de James avait été particulièrement agréable. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus d'une seconde, il hocha la tête et se leva pour la suivre. Sirius, a qui l'échange n'avait pas échappé, ne loupa pas une occasion de taquiner son ami :

\- Ne fait rien que je ne ferais pas.

James ris mais ne fit pas de commentaire, heureux que Lily ne l'ait pas entendu.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, Lily commença sa ronde accompagnée de James. Au bout de quelques minutes le gryffondor décida de briser le silence :

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il Je suis heureux que tu m'aies demandé de t'accompagner mais un peu surpris.

\- Je n'ai pas passé une très bonne journée, ni une très bonne semaine, avoua-t-elle

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais à coté toute la journée en cours ? Ou que tu as dormi toute la soirée ?

Lily fut surprise qu'il est remarqué. Il avait raison, elle s'était retenue de dormir ou de pleurer toute la journée, le manque de sommeil n'était pas une bonne combinaison avec l'inquiétude et elle avait été à cran tout le long.

\- Tu l'as remarqué ?

\- Je fais plus attention à toi que tu ne le penses Lily, dit James d'un ton doux et sincère.

Ils continuèrent en silence pendant qu'elle cherchait ses mots, Lily appréciait cela chez James, le fait qu'il lui laisse le temps de parler et de réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment elle décida de lui confier ce qui semblait être le plus vrai possible :

\- Mcgonagall est venu dans notre dortoir hier soir pour chercher Marlène, sa soeur est à sainte Mangouste. A chaque fois je n'arrête pas de me demander qui sera le prochain ? Qui sera le prochain qu'on viendra chercher et à quel point la nouvelle sera mauvaise ? Je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit et j'aurais aimé avoir pu être là pour Marlene. En me réveillant et en pensant à la ronde qui m'attendait, entre tous les devoirs qu'on nous donne et tout ce qui se passe en ce moment je n'avais pas envie d'être seule avec mes pensées. Et puis j'ai pensé à toi et à la semaine dernière, et à ton offre. J'ai passé un bon moment, j'étais perdu dans ma tête et tu m'as fait passé un bon moment.

\- Ma mission est donc de te distraire ? James Potter peut faire ça, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il y a une époque ou Lily détestait qu'il parle de lui à la troisième personne, elle le trouvait hautain et prétentieux. Aujourd'hui elle comprenait que ce n'était que de l'humour, qu'il ne se prenait pas au sérieux. Elle apprenait à le découvrir un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- Ca, mais pas que, répondit Lily. Avec ma sieste qui me fait sauter le dîner, j'ai rien mangé depuis midi. J'ai pensé à utiliser mes nouvelles connaissances du château pour y remédier mais je me suis dit que cela ne serait pas correct de le faire sans toi, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire complice.

Ils avaient terminé leur ronde et James étendit son bras pour montrer le chemin des cuisines:

\- Après toi.

Sur le chemin des cuisines James lui raconta les farces qu'il faisait déjà petit à ses parents pour les faire rire.

\- J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, j'étais chanceux, expliqua-t-il en pensant à Sirius. Ma mère pensait qu'ils n'auraient jamais d'enfant et puis je suis arrivé. J'étais comme un miracle pour eux. Je m'en sortais toujours bien après mes bêtises.

Lily s'imagina très bien James enfant pris sur le fait essayant d'amadouer ses parents pour ne pas se faire punir. Elle le vit très bien réussir, après tout il était toujours tout aussi charmeur.

\- J'imagine qu'avec ta bouille mignonne c'était difficile pour eux de réussir à te punir, dit-elle avant de réaliser qu'elle avait vraiment parler.

\- Tu trouves que j'ai une bouille mignonne ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Son visage s'était illuminé et Lily vit un mélange d'espoir et d'innocence dans ses yeux. Oui il avait tout à fait une bouille mignonne. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder et lui répondre avant de tourner le regard, les joues rougies :

\- Oui.

Elle fut contente d'être arrivé devant la porte des cuisines et remercia la diversion. Elle gratta la poire comme l'avait fait James et pris conscience de sa faim lorsqu'elle entendit son ventre grogner, tout comme James. Il rigola et il allèrent s'asseoir tandis que les elfes posèrent devant elle le reste du repas du soir. James qui avait plutôt bien mangé se laissa juste tenter par une part gâteau au chocolat.

Quand ils repartirent, comme la fois précédente, Lily fut surprise de l'effet apaisant qu'avait James sur elle. Ils étaient en chemin vers le deuxième étage lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas. James par réflexe mis les mains dans ses poches pour sortir la cape et la carte mais ils ne les avaient pas avec lui. Il avait suivi Lily directement et n'avait pas pensé à les prendre.

\- Merde, Merde, Merde, dit-il

Il devait penser vite. Il avait l'habitude de "chercher les problèmes" comme certains professeur pouvait dire mais il le voulait pas que cela retombe sur Lily. Il lui pris la main et se mis à courir en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il connaissait un placard caché par une statue pas loin. Ils devaient juste y arriver avant que Rusard ne les voient. Ils y arrivèrent in extremis.

Le placard était fait pour accueillir seulement quelques balais ainsi les deux jeunes gryffondor était collés l'un à l'autre, la tête de Lily reposait contre la poitrine de James. Lily n'avait pas l'habitude de faire du sport, même si cela impliquait de juste courir dans un couloir. Elle était essoufflé et profita de la promiscuité apportée par le placard et se laissa aller contre James. Elle essaya d'étouffer le bruit de la respiration contre sa robe et les bras de James s'enroulèrent autour d'elle. Ils entendirent Rusard passer devant le placard mais il ne s'arrêta pas et après quelques secondes les pas s'éloignèrent à nouveau. Lily respira à nouveau calmement et maintenant elle entendait les battements de coeur de James, rapide.

Elle était pressé contre lui, entourée de ses bras, elle sentait ses muscles de joueur de quidditch sous sa robe. Elle se dit que les entraînements de quidditch devaient porter leur fruit. Elle glissa ses mains dans son dos. Au contact de ses mains contre lui, il s'était tendu. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, Lily avait compris que c'était un signe de nervosité. Il baissa son regard pour la regarder et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux roux. Ils étaient aussi doux qu'il avait imaginé, depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie. Il avait envie de plein de chose. Lorsqu'il avait pensé à ce placard pour se cacher il n'avait pas pensé à sa taille. Lily s'était retrouvé contre lui et s'était laissait aller, fatiguée, haletante contre sa poitrine. Il sentait son corps chaud à travers le tissu de sa robe. Ses bras s'enroulèrent tout seuls autour d'elle. Il avait tant chéri se moment, il n'avait juste jamais imaginé que cela arriverait dans un placard à balais en essayant de se cacher du concierge.

Il ne pouvait pas se pencher. il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la soulever, son dos était contre le mur, elle était maintenant à sa hauteur. Elle était contre lui, vraiment contre lui. Et il savait qu'elle pouvait le sentir. Sa respiration était haletante, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne l'avait pas arrêté. Ses mains agrippaient ses cuisses fermement. Il voulait la toucher, la serrer contre lui. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou. Elle sentait bon, un mélange de rose et de vanille. Elle mis ses bras autour de sa tête, ses mains enfouies dans ses cheveux. James remonta sa tête légèrement, ses lèvres contre la joue de Lily.

Soudainement ils entendirent des pas, Rusard était revenu.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ici ma belle ? demanda-t-il à son chat

Les deux gryffondors s'étaient figés. Le concierge ne pouvait pas les voir, mais la chatte pourrait deviner leur présence. S'ils étaient surpris maintenant, dans leur position plus que compromettante, leur visage collé, les cuisses de Lily autour de sa taille, les mains de James sur ses fesses, tout le château en entendrait parler et Sirius s'en donnerait à coeur joie. Rusard s'éloigna à nouveau vers les escaliers, c'était leur ouverture.

\- On doit bouger, si Rusard revient miss teigne nous trouvera, c'est notre chance, dit James, viens suis moi.

James déposa à contre coeur Lily au sol et poussa légèrement la porte qui les cachait. Ils s'élancèrent dans le couloir, ils devaient se dépêcher de rejoindre la salle commune avant de se faire prendre à vadrouiller. Après une course dans les escaliers ils arrivèrent enfin devant le portrait.

Dans la salle il ne restait pas grand monde, quelques cinquième années qui étaient aussi débordés de devoirs, des troisièmes années qui profitaient de la soirée avant qu'ils soit obligé de rejoindre leur dortoir. Sirius était toujours assis sur le canapé, il semblait attendre James.

\- Bonne balade nocturne ? Vous avez visité des placards à balai intéressant ? Dit-il en riant

James savait que Sirius avait dû regarder la carte et devait avoir une bonne idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait oublié qu'ils devaient parler pour prévoir la prochaine pleine lune. Lily le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Son regard passa entre les deux maraudeurs, ils avaient clairement des choses à discuter. Elle lâcha la main de James et se dirigea vers les escaliers de son dortoir. Il rattrapa sa main et l'arrêta :

\- Attends ! Si t'as besoin je suis là d'accord ?

Il caressa sa joue de ses doigts. La moue de Lily se renfrogna, elle était surprise de sa propre réaction mais elle avait passé un bon moment avec James, même en essayant d'échapper à Rusard, surtout en essayant d'échapper à Rusard et elle aurait espérer avoir plus de temps avec lui. Les yeux noisettes de James la regardait chaleureusement. Il sourit à sa moue boudeuse.

\- Je vous laisse, je dois aller me coucher de toute façon, dit-elle.

La main de Lily était toujours dans celle de James et il s'approcha et lui déposa un baiser sur son front

\- Bonne nuit

Les lèvres de James étaient douces contre son front et elle ne put s'empêcher de les imaginer sur ses propres lèvres, dans son cou, sur son corps … Elle manquait vraiment de sommeil. Dans son dortoir elle enleva sa robe et alla directement se coucher, la voix de James encore dans sa tête et à sa surprise elle s'endormit immédiatement.

Le maraudeur alla s'asseoir à côté de son ami

\- Alors ? Soirée intéressante, le questionna-t-il,

Son ton était taquin, il avait dû les voir tous les deux dans le placard en train de semer Rusard à travers les couloirs du château.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, dit James dans un souffle long. Il s'affala dans le fauteuil, épuisé émotionnellement.

\- Tant que ca hein ?

\- Oh oui … rajouta-t-il,

Les deux garçons continuèrent en discutant de leur prochaine soirée, la pleine lune était en semaine ce qui compliquait les choses. Le week end ils pouvaient facilement récupérer ou si jamais l'un d'eux se blessait il était plus facile de le cacher. Après avoir tout mis au point James alla se coucher, lui aussi complètement épuisé.


	3. Chapter 3

James passa son weekend à travailler dans la salle commune, il utilisa la carte pour savoir ou était Lily qui passait son week end à la bibliothèque. C'était une vieille habitude qu'avait James de chercher Lily sur la carte, il le faisait beaucoup avant lorsqu'il essayait de lui demander de sortir avec elle. Cela faisait toujours rire Sirius. James essaya de voir Lily pendant les repas mais il la manquait toujours, Remus lui répliqua que c'était parce qu'ils étaient des flemmards qui attendaient toujours le dernier moment quand Lily, elle, venait manger tôt.

La jeune préfète avait passé tout son temps à la bibliothèque malgré le fait qu'elle aurait aimé voir James mais entre ses devoirs et Alice qui avait besoin d'aide elle était débordée. Elle se dit pour se rassurer que c'était surement son cas aussi. Elle le vit le dimanche soir dans la salle commune, elle revenait d'une longue journée à la bibliothèque et elle était épuisée. Au moins avec tout son travail elle avait peu de temps libre pour trop penser. Il était debout dans un coin de salle, il parlait stratégie avec John, un des batteurs de l'équipe de quidditch.

Le prochain match de l'équipe de gryffondor arrivait bientôt et ils affrontaient les serpentards. C'était le match le plus attendu de l'année et cela mettait toujours la pression. James avait doublé les entraînements de quidditch. Elle s'approcha de lui, il la vit arriver et se détourna de son conversation.

\- Hey, tu as l'air … commença James

hideuse, épuisée, le coupa Lily. Elle commença à regretter de ne pas s'être soucié de son apparence ce matin, elle avait de grosse cernes sous ses yeux et les cheveux n'importe comment.

\- J'allais dire fatiguée, répondit gentiment James, elle était toujours aussi belle pour lui.

Il leva légèrement sa main vers elle et Lily s'avança et se blottit contre lui pour un calin. James enroula son bras autour d'elle et mis son autre main dans ses cheveux. Sirius le regardait de loin et haussa les sourcils à la fois surpris et à la fois pour lui dire bien joué. Lily resta comme ça sans rien dire, concentré sur la respiration de James.

\- Ca va ? finit par demander James

\- Oui, longue journée, répondit-elle.

\- A qui le dis-tu.

James revenait d'un entraînement long et éprouvant, la météo avait été catastrophique, ils avaient tous fini congelés et il savait qu'il allait se réveiller le lendemain avec des courbatures de partout.

\- Vous vous êtes entraîner ce soir ? remarqua Lily, les cheveux de James était humide et encore plus en bataille que d'habitude.

\- Oui, le prochain match est dans dix jours. J'ai mis au point une nouvelle tactique mais on doit encore l'améliorer, on manque de coordination entre poursuiveur et je veux que Billy soit parfait pour arrêter les buts. Il est hors de question que l'on perde contre les serpentards. Mon honneur est en jeu.

Lily sourit, elle retrouva le James qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle bailla et se rappela qu'il était presque minuit et qu'elle était épuisé.

\- Tu devrais aller dormir, lui conseilla James

\- Toi aussi

\- Je dois encore peaufiner notre attaque pour le match, un maraudeur ne s'arrête jamais, expliqua-t-il

James se pencha et déposa un bisous sur sa joue

\- Bonne nuit, merci pour le câlin, ajouta-t-il tendrement près de son oreille pour que seul elle puisse l'entendre.

Le lendemain soir James lisait un livre sur les attaques de quidditch dans la salle commune lorsque Lily revint de la bibliothèque. Elle s'était énervée contre des quatrièmes années qui faisaient trop de bruit à son goût et l'empêchait de travailler. Elle avait apparemment parler trop fort car madame Pince l'avait jetée dehors. Elle, Lily Evans, avait été jetée de la bibliothèque. En chemin elle était tombée sur des premières années de Poufsouffles qui visiblement n'avaient rien à faire là et pour la peine elle leur avait enlevé cinq points chacun. Elle l'avait regretté sur le chemin de la salle commune mais elle se dit qu'après tout il n'avait qu'à avoir été sur sa route.

Alice la vit arriver, Marlene n'était toujours pas revenu. Le moral de Lily descendit un peu plus bas en voyant que sa meilleure amie n'était toujours pas là.

\- Bah alors Lily, qui t'as croisé pour être dans un état pareil ? demanda Remus, James était avec nous toute la soirée, il ne peut pas être le responsable.

Il était de notoriété publique que Lily avait été dans le passé, dérangée un bon nombre de fois par le jeune gryffondor et que cela suffisait à la provoquer. Le maraudeur fronça les sourcils à ce qui était une blague de son ami, il n'aimait pas que cela soit rappelé maintenant qu'il était en bon terme. Lily posa son sac à côté de la table et souffla :

\- Je me suis fait virer de la bibliothèque. MOI, virer de la bibliothèque.

Tout le monde rigola, Sirius ajouta

\- Qu'est ce qu'a bien pu faire la préfète en chef pour se faire exclure ? Non pas que ca m'est déjà arrivé. Je me souviens très bien de la fois où j'étais avec une serdaigle au rayon des traitements pour les plantes aquatique et autre créature sous marine, lorsque Madame Pince nous a surpris alors que nous étions …

Lily lui jeta un regard noir et il ne finit pas son explication. James fit signe à son meilleur ami de se décaler.

\- Tu peux finir de lire ici si tu veux, lui proposa-t-il

Sirius se leva, expliqua avec un sourire en coin qu'il avait un rendez-vous à honorer.

\- Un rendez-vous à cette-ci ? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Lily en tant que préfète

\- C'est une bonne chose que tu ne sois pas de ronde ce soir, répliqua-t-il en riant et en sortant de la salle.

\- Tu dis rien ? demanda Lily à James

\- Sirius fait ce que Sirius veut, réponda-t-il en haussant les épaules, viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, ajouta-t-il en tapotant la place libérée à ses côtés.

Lily n'avait rien à répliquer et elle avait vraiment envie d'être près de lui. Elle mis sa mauvaise humeur de côté et s'assit sur le canapé. Leurs amis qui n'avaient pas été au courant de leur rapprochement restèrent bouche bée. Encore plus quand Lily, peu confortable dans la position dans laquelle elle était, décida de s'allonger et de poser la tête sur les genoux de James. Il s'était replongée dans sa lecture et il leva juste son bras pour le mettre autour des ses épaules. Les deux passèrent la soirée à lire. De temps en temps le maraudeurs jouait avec ses cheveux.

Le mercredi matin en cours de métamorphose, Remus, Sirius et James manquait à l'appel. Cela n'étonna guère Lily que Lupin ne soit pas là car c'était la pleine lune mais Sirius et James n'avait jamais manqué un cours de métamorphose, le point fort de James dans lequel il ne se retenait pas de frimer.

Sirius réapparut dans le cours d'après mais sans James, il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et le teint blafard. Lily alla le voir directement :

\- Black, Ou est James ? demanda-t-elle

La nuit dernière avait été compliqué, cela avait été moins une. Il avait déjà été un peu blessé les lendemains de pleine lunes, quelques griffures mais rien qu'ils ne pouvaient soigner eux même. Cette fois-ci avait été différente. Ils avaient un peu trop joué et James s'était retrouvé piégé dans l'étreinte de Remus et celui ci l'avait serré contre lui, trop serré. James s'était retransformé sous la douleur et Sirius avait du distraire le loup garou pour pas qu'il s'en prenne à son ami dans sa forme humaine tout en le ramenant au château. Ils avaient aussi dû trouver une excuse plausible ce qui avait peut-être été le plus dur. Sirius sera les dents.

\- Il est à l'infirmerie, avoua-t-il doucement

\- Quoi ? pourquoi ?

\- Il est tombé de son balai ce matin, il a voulu s'entraîner tôt pour le prochain match, expliqua-t-il.

Sirius ne croyait peu à son excuse, quiconque avait déjà vu James voler savait qu'il ne tombait pas de son balai, c'était comme un prolongement de l'un de ses membres. Mais c'était la meilleur excuse qu'il avait trouvé en si peu de temps et il espérait que son enthousiasme pour gagner le match prendrait le dessus.

\- Il est tombé de son balai ? répéta Lily dubitative, Il faut que j'aille le voir.

\- Tu peux pas, soupira Sirius.

Il se sentait coupable pour ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, c'était sa faute il avait poussé trop loin. Il a eu très peur pour son meilleur ami.

\- Il a au moins plusieurs côté brisés et madame Pomfresh lui a donné une potion pour l'endormir avant de me mettre dehors sinon je serais resté avec lui, expliqua-t-il avant de rentrer en cours.

Pendant le repas de midi elle s'assit à côté de Sirius. Celui-ci leva la tête de son assiete, surprise que la préfète se soit assise à côté de lui.

\- Dis moi la vérité, il n'y a pas moyen que James soit tombée de son balai, et je sais que hier c'était la pleine lune, dit Lily le ton sec.

\- Chut, moins fort, attends ! Quoi ? Tu sais pour Remus ? répondit Sirius surpris.

Il croisa le regard de Lily, il connaissait ce regard. Elle était déterminée, elle ne voulait pas d'histoire et elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne croyait guère aux balivernes qu'il avait raconté.

\- Okay, il y a eu un petit incident et les choses ont dérapé. Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter, expliqua-t-il avant de quitter la table.

Lily essaya d'aller voir James avant son prochain cours mais Sirius avait raison, l'infirmière ne la laissa pas rentrer.

\- Il dort, il a besoin de repos et de calme. Il ira bien, il a juste besoin de temps. Vous ne pouvez rien pour lui maintenant, aller en cours sera plus utile, répondit madame Pomfresh lorsqu'elle alla la voir.

Elle réessaya à la fin de la journée et eu la même réponse. Sirius avait du apparement lui aussi essayé d'aller le voir car il avait l'air tout aussi énervé qu'elle.

Le lendemain soir au repas elle reçu une lettre de Marlène qui lui annonça que sa soeur était morte et qu'elle reviendrait à Poudlard dans quelques jours, après l'enterrement. En même temps le professeur Chourave vint chercher un de ses élèves, cela ne put être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle car il n'attendit pas d'avoir quitter la grande salle pour fondre en pleure. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Personne n'avait envie d'être à la place du garçon qui venait de partir mais ce fut trop pour Lily. Submergée par les émotions elle baissa la tête, essayant de retenir les larmes qui montaient. A sa surprise elle sentit une main qui lui caressait le dos.

\- ça va aller, dit la voix.

Elle releva la tête et vit Sirius. Il n'avait pas l'air mieux qu'elle : des cernes, ses yeux inquiétés, des traits fatigués mais il essayait. Lily sourit et le remercia. Ce n'était pas James mais ce contact humain lui fit du bien.

Le vendredi en sortant de son cours Arithmancie, Sirius était appuyée contre le mur. Il était séduisant elle ne pouvait pas le nier et quelques filles passèrent devant lui en gloussant. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et ce qui le fit rire.

\- Tu veux toujours aller voir James ? lui demanda-t-il

Elle avait essayé de rentrer dans l'infirmerie à chaque fois qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion pour avoir à chaque fois le même refus de l'infirmière.

\- Oui, mais Pomfresh me laisse pas rentrer, dit-t-elle.

\- Je pense avoir un moyen de contourner le problème, lui confia-t-il, retrouve moi devant l'infirmerie à dix-neuf heures

Il tourna les talons et la laissa seule dans le couloir.

A dix-neuf heures Lily avait déjà mangé et était devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Sirius arriva avec quelque chose dans les mains qui ressemblait à une cape.

\- Alors comment on fait ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Je vais distraire l'infirmière en essayant de la convaincre de me laisser passer et pendant ce temps tu vas en profiter pour te faufiler et rentrer.

\- Tu viens pas avec moi voir James ? Et elle va me voir rentrer, elle a des yeux partout.

\- Non j'ai déjà vu James plus tôt et elle te verras pas, expliqua-t-il, tiens.

Sirius il tendit la cape qu'il avait dans les bras, James lui avait dit de faire confiance à Lily lorsqu'il l'avait vu plus tôt et en lui donnant la cape cela expliquerait bien des mystères sur comment ils arrivaient à faire tout ce pourquoi ils étaient réputés, au delà d'être séduisant et de vraiment bon joueur de quidditch.

\- Une cape ? demanda Lily ne comprenant pas.

\- Ce n'est pas une simple cape, c'est la cape d'invisibilité de James, lui expliqua-t-il

\- Oh.

Lily était sans mots, plein de choses s'expliquèrent soudainement

\- Oh, répéta-t-elle en regardant Sirius, elle comprenait maintenant.

Sirius lui fit signe de mettre la cape, elle la passa autour d'elle et ses pieds disparaissèrent.

\- Attends, demanda Lily invisible, Tu es sûre que James est d'accord pour que j'emprunte sa cape ?

\- Oui, c'est même lui qui m'as dit de te la passer, affirma Sirius.

Il lui fit signe de se taire et ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie pour se retrouver face à Madame Pomfresh.

\- Monsieur black, encore vous ! Je vous ai dit cent fois que non, vous pourrez voir Monsieur Potter que lorsque celui-ci sortira de l'infirmerie.

Sirius soupçonnait l'infirmière de les punir car elle se doutait que l'excuse donnée pour justifier des blessures de James était fausse. Ils s'étaient déjà blessé dans d'autres circonstances et elle ne les avait jamais empêché de se voir. Pomfresh tourna les talons et ferma la porte. Il espérait que Lily ait eu le temps de se faufiler.

Lily se passa derrière l'infirmière quand cette dernière parlait avec Sirius, elle trouva sans difficulté de le lit de James. Elle entendit la porte se refermer et Pomfresh passa à coté d'elle sans même deviner sa présence. Elle alla dans son bureau et Lily s'assit sur la chaise à côté de James. Il était endormi. Il avait quelque bandages qu'on pouvait deviner à travers le drap. Elle prit délicatement sa main sous la cape et reposa sa tête sur le matelas.

Lorsque James se réveilla il sentit une présence près de lui, quelqu'un lui tenait la main mais sa main avait disparu, il voyait le début de son bras mais rien ensuite. Il souria et chuchota :

\- Lily ?

Lily s'était endormi et se réveilla en entendant son nom. James était réveillé, elle jeta un oeil derrière elle, madame Pomfresh était toujours dans son bureau et elle lança un sort pour qu'elle ne les entende pas. Une fois sûre d'être tranquille elle enleva la cape.

\- Tu as donc découvert ma cape, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il avait toujours mal et n'avait quasiment pas parlé ces derniers jours. Lily se jeta sur James pour le prendre dans ses bras, il grimaça et un son de douleur lui échappa.

\- Désolé, désolé, s'excusa-t-elle doucement

\- Tu peux me faire un câlin, juste ne t'appuie pas trop, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Mais Lily préférais attendre plutôt que de lui faire mal, elle se contenta juste de tenir sa main.

\- Comment tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Comment je vais ? replica-t-elle, Comment tu vas ? Chute de balai, mais oui bien sûr. Tu as de la chance d'être à l'infirmerie entouré de bandage, je n'arrive pas à être énervé en te voyant comme ça, rouspéta Lily.

James passa sa main dans ses cheveux machinalement, il essaya de faire un sourire mignon mais cela lui donna qu'un grincement de douleur. Sirius l'avait prévenu qu'elle n'avait pas cru à l'excuse du balai. D'un autre côté cette excuse était tellement peu crédible qu'il aurait été déçu qu'elle y croit. Remus lui avait aussi confirmé qu'elle savait depuis un petit moment maintenant pour son petit problème de fourrure.

\- Lily … commença-t-il, je t'assure que c'était un accident.

Lily allait parler mais elle entendit du bruit venant du bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Elle remit vite la cape sur elle au moment où l'infirmière sortit du bureau. Elle avait deux verres de potion qui n'avait pas l'air bon du tout dans ses mains.

\- Alors on est réveillé ? Je t'apporte tes potions, tu sais comment ca marche maintenant : tu bois la rouge en première et ensuite la verte, expliqua l'infirmière sans se douter de la présence de Lily.

Elle déposa les deux verres sur sa table de nuit et s'en alla à nouveau.

\- Elle est d'habitude assez gentille avec moi. Mais je pense pas qu'elle a cru non plus à cette histoire de balais et elle est bien décidée à ce que je ne passe pas un très bon moment ici. Les potions sont horribles. Elle m'apporte la verte dès que je suis réveillé, c'est une potion qui m'endort. Dès que Sirius essaye de me voir je dors. Elle le fait exprès.

\- Hum hum, répliqua Lily en levant les yeux au ciel, tu veux ma compassion ?

\- Okay okay, j'ai rien dit, capitula James.

Il lui serait toujours la main et caressa de ses doigts le poignet de Lily. Avant Lily aurait trouvé ce James égocentrique, qui cherchait à attirer l'attention et se vanter. Mais elle avait appris à mieux le connaître. James fini sa potion rouge. Il lui restait la deuxième à boire. Elle dû reconnaître qu'elles n'avaient vraiment pas l'air d'être du jus de citrouille. Il commença à boire mais s'arrêta le verre à moitié vide.

\- Reste avec moi le temps que je m'endorme d'accord ? lui demanda-t-il

Devant elle, elle vit un James sensible. Elle hocha la tête et lui repris la main. Elle n'avait pas envie de bouger de toute façon. Il finit son verre et doucement ses yeux se fermèrent, Lily à côté de lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Avec Sirius et Remus ils passèrent le week end en plus de leur propre travail à avancer celui de James. D'après Sirius qui avait récupéré la cape il devrait sortir lundi soir. Toutes les potions pour dormir que madame Pomfresh lui faisait boire étaient au moins efficace car il guérissait vite.

Le lundi soir Lily se dépêcha de finir de sa réunion avec les préfets pour retourner dans la salle commune mais lorsqu'elle arriva James n'y était pas. Elle monta les escaliers pour aller voir dans son dortoir. Une fois arrivée devant la porte elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Mais avant qu'elle puisse décider si elle toquait ou non la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus.

\- Lily ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il, puis son visage s'illumina, Ah tu cherches James peut-être ?

Il s'écarta du passage et Lily rentra dans la pièce. Il y avait quatre lits le dortoir n'était pas très grand. Il était étonnamment bien rangé. Elle pouvait deviner à qui était chaque lit. A côté de celui de Remus il y avait une grosse pile de livre, un peu comme à côté du sien. Celui du sirius avait des photos de mannequin moldu et de moto, ce qui la fit sourire et James bien évidemment avait une figurine de vif d'or. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas un réel vif d'or. Ce qui, connaissant James, pourrait très bien le cas. Le lit de Peter n'avait rien de particulier, mis à part quelques chaussettes qui traînaient autour. Elle fit le tour du dortoir du regard mais mis à part Remus et elle il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Remus la regarda à moitié amusé à moitié désolé.

\- James n'est pas là, commença-t-il avant de se reprendre en voyant le visage de Lily apeuré, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, c'est juste James.

Lily essaya de comprendre en vain, Remus vit bien qu'elle était perdu alors il continua

\- Il est sur le terrain de quidditch, pour superviser l'entraînement avec Sirius …

\- Il vient de sortir de l'infirmerie après avoir eu les côtes brisées et une hémorragie interne et la première chose qu'il fait c'est aller voler sur un balai ? s'énerva-t-elle

\- Il a peur qu'on perde le match de Samedi, il est d'ailleurs déterminé pour y jouer, tu pourrais essayer de lui faire entendre raison, il t'écoutera peut-être.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu Remus ces derniers temps, sa voix était lasse, il avait les traits aussi fatiguées qu'elle. Il semblait aussi triste et coupable. Elle avait vu Sirius après que James ait été déposé à l'infirmerie, il se sentait tellement mal. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer comme se sentait Remus. Il savait qu'il avait tendance à se voir comme un fardeaux pour les autres.

\- Remus, tu sais que ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- On croirait entendre James. Mais c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça, sous l'influence de la pleine lune ou non, c'est quand même mes actions.

\- Pour une fois James a raison, dit Lily, ce n'est pas ta faute. Si c'est bien la faute à quelqu'un je dirais que c'est la sienne pour se mettre dans des situations pas possible.

Puis voyant que ce qu'elle disait n'aidait pas Remus elle changea d'approche.

\- Tout va bien, il va bien, c'est l'essentiel. Il faut que tu sois plus tendre avec toi-même, essaya-t-elle de le convaincre.

Remus sourit gentiment, elle voyait bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas convaincu et qu'il essayait plus d'être poli qu'autre chose.

\- James devrait pas tarder à avoir fini, tu peux l'attendre là si tu veux. Je dois aller finir un devoir.

Remus sortit du dortoir et la préfète en chef se retrouva seule. Elle se rapprocha du lit de James et l'observa. Il y avait le livre sur le quidditch qu'il lisait l'autre fois, quelques articles de journal, des photos de ses parents, de lui avec Sirius et dans un petit coin il y avait une photo d'elle. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit pour mieux la voir. Elle ne voulait pas toucher à ses affaires mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être curieuse. La photo datait de l'année dernière à la fin de l'année. Elle était assise dans le parc contre un arbre et elle lisait un livre. C'était le dernier jour avant de reprendre le Poudlard express pour Londres. Il faisait étonnamment beau pour l'ecosse et tous les élèves avaient passé la journée dehors au bord du lac. Elle était surprise, elle n'avait même pas remarqué avoir été prise en photo.

Toujours assise sur le lit elle regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait une boule de vêtement froissée sur le lit, cela devait être le pyjama de James. Elle était curieuse et le pris dans ses mains, il était doux, il avait son odeur. Elle inspira et sentit cette sensation d'apaisement qu'elle avait à ses cotés. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quelque point elle s'était habituée à avoir James autour d'elle. Elle s'allongea sur le lit en prenant le soin d'enlever ses chaussures et regarda en l'air. Dans le bois James avait dessiné des constellations. Elle n'était pas la seule à aimer regarder les étoiles.

James arriva dans son dortoir, il était épuisé après l'entraînement de quidditch. Il n'avait pas vraiment participé mais il avait passé tout son temps à crier sur ses joueurs. Ils devaient être parfait pour le match de samedi. Il avait fait froid dehors, il n'avait pas neigé mais du vent avait soufflé tout le long. Il avait espéré voir Lily en sortant mais il ne l'avait pas croisé. Elle n'était pas non plus dans la salle commune lorsqu'il était arrivé. Il avait pensé l'attendre mais la seule chose qu'il voulait maintenant était son lit. Il aurait dû écouter Remus qui lui avait déconseillé d'aller dehors sur un balai dans le froid alors qu'il était encore faible.

Il poussa la porte de son dortoir doucement, Remus était là, un sourire sur son visage, il lui pointa son lit du doigt. James se tourna et à sa surprise une silhouette était allongée dans son lit. Lily était endormie, il la reconnut instantanément, ses cheveux roux se distinguait parfaitement de ses draps noirs. Elle était sur les couvertures et vêtue encore de sa robe, et dans sa main elle tenait son pyjama à lui. La soirée de James s'illumina. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours et voilà qu'il la retrouvait endormie dans son lit. Il la décalla gentiment pour glisser le drap sur elle. Il n'avait pas le coeur à la réveiller. Ou plutôt il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle parte. Il avait envie de l'avoir près de lui. Il se déshabilla et se glissa à côté d'elle sous le drap. A son contact elle se tourna et se blottit contre lui. Sa tête reposait contre son torse, il passe son bras autour d'elle et sa main caressa ses sentait sa respiration contre sa peau, ses cheveux étaient aussi doux que lors de leur moment dans le placard à balais. Sirius n'avait pas intérêt à faire de bruit en rentrant de peu importe là où il était. Il ne voulait plus jamais bouger. Il s'endormit comme ça, la chaleur de corps de Lily contre le sien.

Il fallut un petit moment à Lily pour réaliser qu'elle s'était endormi dans le lit de James hier la veille et que ce dernier était contre elle, en caleçon. Il la tenait dans ses bras et il avait une main dans ses cheveux. Elle fut surprise par à quel point naturelle la situation lui semblait. Elle se sentait à sa place dans ses bras.

James la serra contre lui et roula sur le coté. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il n'avait pas rêvé. Il était bien rentré hier soir pour trouver Lily dans son lit. Ils étaient au chaud sous les draps, les rideaux tirés, réchauffés par leur chaleur mutuelle, à l'abris des regards. Il y avait cette façon que James avait de la regarder, le regard brûlant.

\- Bonjour, dit-il doucement, un grand sourire sur son visage

\- Je suis désolée, je… essaya Lily

\- Ne t'excuse pas, la coupa-t-il

Il caressa doucement sa joue du bout de ses doigts, un frisson traversa Lily. Ses mains se baladaient sur le torse de James, il était chaud et elle pouvait sentir ses muscles se contracter au contact de ses doigts, elle remercia intérieurement le quidditch. James approcha son visage doucement de Lily, leur corps était collé et elle maudit sa robe qui n'était qu'une épaisseur de tissu en trop à ce moment. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou. La main de James jouait le long de sa joue avec ses cheveux, ses doigts glissèrent dans son cou, pour descendre effleurer sa poitrine à travers le tissu et continuer le long de sa taille. Son dos s'arqua et James l'attrapa pour la serrer plus contre lui. James enfouit sa tête dans son cou et déposa de léger baiser, Il laissa même échapper un gémissement qui fit frissonner Lily. Il n'y avait personne pour les arrêter, pas de Rusard, pas d'infirmière, pas de professeurs… PAS DE PROFESSEURS ?! Quelle heure était-t-il ? Elle devait aller en cours. Soudainement le corps de Lily se raidit et ses yeux étaient grand ouvert.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'affola James

\- Quelle heure est-il ? On a métamorphose à neuf heures !

James se doutait qu'il devait être presque l'heure d'aller en cours mais il ne voulait pas bouger. Il avait déjà manqué quelques jours, un cours de plus ou de moins ne changerai rien.

\- S'il te plait, restons ici, juste toi et moi, dit-il avec une voix chargé de désir. Sirius nous couvrira, ajouta-t-il

\- Oh oui ! Mais couvrez vous surtout ! commenta Sirius en riant avant de sortir en claquant la porte du dortoir.

Lily et James ne prêtèrent aucune attention à Sirius. Les lèvres de James étaient à quelques millimètres des siennes, son regard était plongé dans le sien, elle pouvait voir l'envie et le désir dans ses yeux noisettes. Elle pouvait aussi le sentir, leur corps était collé, entremêlé et le peu d'habits de James ne laissait peu place à l'imagination. Son estomac se serra et une chaleur s'empara d'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de ses yeux, elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns et l'attira à elle pour fermer la distance entre leur lèvres.

Ce fut doux puis ce fut fougueux mais ce fut rempli d'amour. James mis une seconde pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Les lèvres de Lily contre les siennes. Elles étaient aussi douces qu'il avait imaginé, il les caressait doucement, il prenait le temps de les découvrir. Mais il avait besoin de plus, il voulait plus. Le désir brûlant qu'il contenait jusqu'à présent s'empara de lui quand la langue de Lily caressa ses lèvres. Il ne pensait même plus à la douleur de ses blessures et tourna Lily pour se mettre au dessus d'elle, son corps appuyé légèrement sur le sien. Il entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres et leur langue dansèrent ensemble. La langue de Lily jouait avec ses lèvres, avec sa langue, il essayait de garder le rythme et de ne pas perdre ses esprits, il sentait les mains de Lily partout, laissant une trainé enflammée après leur passage. La bouche de James passa des lèvres de Lily à son cou pour retourner sur sa bouche à nouveau trop avide de plus de baiser. Il voulait la toucher lui aussi, il voulait sentir sa peau nue sous ses doigts, de ne plus avoir à imaginer sa douceur. Il se détacha à regret de ses lèvres pour lui enlever sa robe. En dessous elle n'avait qu'un débardeur et une culotte.

Lily ne voulait pas de sa robe autant que James voulait le lui enlever, elle l'aida à la faire passer au dessus de sa tête avant de le tirer vers elle à nouveau. Elle venait de découvrir ses baisers et se demandait comment elle avait pu vivre sans jusqu'à présent. Oh, elle avait embrassé d'autres garçons au fil des années mais personne ne l'avait mise dans l'état dans lequel elle était. James s'arrêta au dessus d'elle, il la regardait, il lui demandait la permission, ses mains tenant les revers de son débardeur. Elle se cabra légèrement, soulevant ainsi le bas de son dos du lit : une autorisation tacite de continuer à la déshabiller. Son corps entier le voulait. James déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, il déposait de léger baiser le long de sa mâchoire, il mordillait légèrement son cou, appuyé sur ses coudes de chaque côté d'elle. Il continua à descendre. Il embrassa ses épaules puis doucement sa poitrine. Il pris un sein dans sa bouche, il jouait avec son téton, le mordillait doucement. Le dortoir était désert et Lily laissa un gémissement étouffé sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Au plus James continuait de l'embrasser au plus elle se cambrait contre lui, cherchant à l'avoir le plus près d'elle. Elle continuait de gémir et elle le sentait se raidir contre elle. James passait d'un sein à un autre en prenant son temps d'embrasser chaque bout de sa peau, de son corps, de son ventre. James sentait Lily onduler contre lui, un mouvement merveilleux. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux et tira sa tête vers elle. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre lui, avide de sa bouche et s'amusait à mordiller sa lèvre du bas. James changea ses appuis sur un coude et avec son autre main il caressa doucement la taille de lily, du bout de ces doigts il dessina des cercles sur son ventre avant de délicatement lui retirer la dernière pièce de vêtement qu'elle portait. Elle était nue sous lui, pour lui, au plus grand plaisir de ses doigts qui glissèrent sur son duvet pour s'enfoncer délicatement en elle. Son dos continua de s'arquer contre lui, elle gémissait contre la bouche de James qui ne trouva rien de plus excitant.

Lily sentait les doigts de James en elle mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, elle avait faim de plus, elle en voulait plus. Elle se décala de sous le corps de James qui afficha une expression de surprise avant qu'il comprenne qu'elle était son but. Une fois nu il l'embrassa plus ardemment. La main de Lily autour de lui il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, toute pensée cohérente avait quitté son esprit. Il sentait sa main glisser de bas en haut, de haut en bas. Le regard de Lily était déterminé, coquin et passionné. Il attrapa Lily par les hanches et la fit basculer sur lui. Tous les deux nus, elle se glissait sur lui, le frottant contre son clitoris. Elle n'avait pas détacher son regard de celui de James, tous les deux dévorés par le désir. Elle se mordait la lèvre pour réprimer ses gémissements. James attrapa sa baguette qui était posé sur la table de nuit pour jeter un sort de protection. Il pris le temps de regarder Lily, elle était magnifique, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux sur sa joue, la glissa derrière son oreille et sa main toujours dans ses cheveux il la tira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il se concentra pour essayer de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, la tendresse, la douceur, l'amour, l'envie. Lily attrapa son pénis et d'un coup de hanche James s'enfonça en elle. Il laissa s'échapper un grognement et la respiration de Lily devint haletante, saccadée. Lily s'enfouit dans le cou de James, elle le mordit gentiment puis plus passionnément. Les doigts de James agrippèrent sa taille, ses fesses pour les serrer contre lui. Les deux essayaient de se fondre dans l'autre. Rien n'était assez près. James et Lily bougeaient leur hanches à l'unisson. James s'assit et agrippa les fesses de Lily pour la soulever et la faire basculer sous lui. Ses jambes se nouèrent autour de sa taille, ses mains jouaient dans ses cheveux. Il essayait de s'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle et Lily essayait de l'avoir le plus en elle. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un entrevechement de corps, de membres, de soupir et de gémissement …

Lily reposa sa tête contre le torse de James, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés. Elle essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle avait délibérément raté le cours de métamorphose pour une partie de jambes en l'air mais le petit diable sur son épaule lui répliqua que cela valait le coup. James, à ce qui devenait une habitude, jouait avec ses cheveux. Un grand sourire sur son visage.

\- Tu veux pas rester ici toute la journée ? Je suis sur que je pourrais trouver une excuse ? tenta James

Lily ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il aimait ce James insouciant.

\- Bien tenté mais on doit vraiment aller en cours, on ne peut pas manquer toute la journée, répondit-elle

James bougea et en seconde, avec la force de ses bras, elle se retrouva sous lui. Il déposa de léger baiser dans son cou avant de la regarder.

\- On pourrait très bien, dit-il avec en sourire en coin

Mais l'attention de Lily avait été prise par autre chose. Le drap avait légèrement glissé de James et le lit était devenu beaucoup plus lumineux. Elle voyait maintenant les larges équimoses qui couvrait le torse et les côtes de James.

\- Oh mon dieu James ! exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le lit

James gêné en comprenant qu'elle avait vu le reste de ses bleus passa ma main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et essaya de la rassurer.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, madame Pomfresh a dit que tout allait bien maintenant et que les derniers bleus devrait partir d'ici la fin de la semaine. Je sens presque plus rien.

Mais Lily n'avait pas écouté ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle venait de prendre conscience de l'ampleur de ses blessures et de l'importance de son accident.

\- Tu aurais pu mourir James ! continua-t-elle

\- Je sais les risques de j'ai pris mais Remus est mon ami et il y aussi certaines choses que tu ne sais pas et que je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, avoua-t-il.

Lily avait froncé les sourcils et pris une grande inspiration mais James l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Tu sais pour la cape, mais il y a d'autres secret de maraudeurs. Des secrets qui ne sont pas que les miens, et des secrets qui nécessitent aussi que je sois complètement guéris, expliqua-t-il avant que Lily lui répète les risques de passer la nuit avec un loup-Garou. L'essentiel c'est que j'aille bien maintenant, et que tu sois avec moi.

James déposa un bisous sur le front de Lily puis sur sa bouche puis un autre plus long avant d'être interrompu par leur deux estomac qui signalèrent leur présence. Ils avaient passé presque toute la matinée au lit et c'était presque l'heure du repas.

Ils descendirent tous les deux dans la grande salle pour rejoindre le reste des maraudeurs et leur amis. Sirius était déjà en train de manger et James s'assit en face de lui sans lâcher Lily.

\- Alors ? ne put s'empêcher de commenter Sirius avec un sourire en coin

Lily ignora sa remarque et lui demanda ce qu'avait dit Mcgonagall de leur absence. Le sourire de Black s'agrandit et il répondit fièrement et innocemment :

\- Elle m'a demandé où vous étiez alors je lui ai rappelé que James venait juste de sortir de l'infirmerie et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Elle a ensuite demandé combien de temps ca allait prendre pour que tu l'aides et j'ai répondu que je ne savais pas la durée dont vous aurez besoin.

Alice, Remus éclatèrent de rire. James se retenait de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Lily. Elle avait les yeux grand ouvert, horrifiée par l'idée que le professeur Mcgonagall puisse avoir deviné ce que les deux préfets en chef avaient fait au lieu d'assister à son cours.

Il la pris par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui et déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Il ne se lassait pas de l'embrasser, il pourrait le faire toute la journée, il allait avoir du mal à garder ses mains pour lui.

\- Reconnaît que c'est un peu drôle quand même, demanda-t-il gentiment

\- Un petit peu, admit Lily tout bas. Mais je ne te demanderais pas ton aide à nouveau Black.

\- Ah parce que tu comptes continuer à sécher des cours le matin ? répondit Sirius toujours avec son sourire en coin.

\- Non, on a toute la nuit pour ça, répliqua Lily d'un ton sérieux qui rendit tout le monde muet de surprise sauf pour James qui trouvait l'idée fort plaisante et avait déjà hâte.


End file.
